


Doctor Laing's Special Treatment

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Doctor Laing's Workplace Adventures [2]
Category: Doctor Laing, High-Rise (2015), Robert Laing - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Doctor Laing smut, F/M, Filth, Hospital Smut, Impregnation, Kinky, Medical Kink, Mention of pregnancy, Naughty, Naughty Doctor, PWP, Porn Logic, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, doctor patient - Freeform, doctor smut, filthy filth, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Rosie wants to see a doctor as she has problems getting pregnant. The appointment goes very differently from what she expected.
Relationships: Doctor Laing/OFC, Doctor Robert Laing/OFC, Robert Laing/OFC
Series: Doctor Laing's Workplace Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Doctor Laing's Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay fellow Laingsters... this is so filthy and kinky I'm almost embarrassed to share it. Almost.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and leave a comment! I'm curious how you like this little piece of depravity.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta @we_dreamerz.

Rosie was nervous. She always was when seeing a doctor, but it was even worse when she went to see a gynecologist.

She and Harry had been trying to get pregnant for two years now – the result: nothing. And of course, Harry blamed her. As always, it was _her_ fault, though she’d already seen a doctor about it who’d said she was perfectly healthy. But Harry couldn’t accept that it may have to do with him and not with her and had insisted on her seeing _another_ doctor.

And that was how she ended up at the hospital, nervous and a bit scared as well.

She’d been waiting for a while now, but the blonde, long legged secretary of one of the doctors had said she was next. Rosie had been a bit surprised to see a secretary, she’d somehow assumed that there were only doctors and nurses and now she felt stupid for her lack of knowledge.

She looked around the waiting area. There were two other women, one maybe forty, the other one looked to be in her late twenties. Rosie herself was twenty-five, an age where according to her mother, the first child was overdue.

She shifted in the wooden chair and winced when it creaked as the door opened, and the blonde came out again. The woman motioned for Rosie to follow her.

She was led into an office with several anatomic drawings of different body parts on the wall. Behind a desk, one of the most gorgeous men she’d ever seen stood, waiting for her expectantly.

“Mrs. Miller? Pleasure. Please, take a seat,” the man said, gesturing at the empty chair in front of the desk.

“Thank you,” she said and sat down.

This was supposed to be her doctor? She seemed to remember that doctor Fisher was an elderly guy, what was this model doing here?

“First of all, I have to apologize. I hope you didn’t have to wait too long. Second, I have bad news. Doctor Fisher has been called to an emergency. He’s doing surgery as we speak but asked me to take over his patients. I’m doctor Robert Laing. I’m not a gynecologist, though I trained for that as well. So, if you decide you’d rather reschedule your appointment, that would be fine. However, I promise I’ll take good care of you and be very careful and thorough if you chose to see this through,” he said.

Something in his beautiful baritone voice made Rosie’s cheeks grow hot. She was a bit overwhelmed, expecting to see an expert in the field of gynecology, but she also wanted to get this over with.

“I’ll… I think I’ll be fine. If doctor Fisher asked you to take over his patients, then I trust his choice of a substitute,” she said, smiling bravely.

Laing smiled back.

“That’s settled then. Now, tell me, what can I do for you today?” he asked.

And Rosie told him. Laing leaned forward, taking notes, his forehead in wrinkles as he scribbled on a piece of paper. She handed over the results of several blood and smear tests and the letter her doctor had given her, and Laing also had a look at those.

When Rosie was finished, he looked up.

“Unfortunately, it is very common for men to blame their own shortcomings on their wives. We’ll see about that. I’ll have a look at you, and we will determine what to do,” he said, his tone of voice reassuring.

Rosie nodded. Now it was time for the uncomfortable part.

“Please, follow me to the examination room,” Laing said, leading her through a door at the back of his office.

She noticed that he locked the door one she was inside. She appreciated the privacy that afforded.

Rosie gulped when she saw the chair with the stirrups. It was always highly uncomfortable to sit there and have someone poke at her private bits. Nevertheless, she had to go through with this, it couldn’t be helped.

“Please undress your lower body and take a seat,” Laing said, gesturing first to a small curtained off area where she was to undress and then to the chair.

Rosie nodded and quickly retreated behind the curtain. She was feeling vulnerable, as she always did in this situation when she walked towards the chair. Laing was looking at his notes, though, so she quickly sat down, placing her legs in the stir ups that were lowered for easier access. She already felt very… _open_ and had to resist the urge to squeeze her thigs together.

Laing turned to her, smiling reassuringly.

“Alright, let’s see,” he said, moving the rolling stool he was sitting on between her legs.

He raised the stirrups and Rosie leaned back, trying to calm down.

“Please try to relax. This will be over in a moment” he said.

She felt the cold metal of the medical instrument he was inserting into her body and couldn’t help twitching. As he opened the speculum, she was determinedly staring at the ceiling, trying not to think about the good-looking man currently sitting between her legs and examining her most intimate parts.

She couldn’t help looking down at him when she felt his breath on her skin, though. Laing was leaning _very_ close. She was about to speak up when he started talking.

“You’re looking very healthy and normal. As a matter of fact, you’re currently in the fertile phase of your cycle,” he explained, and Rosie blushed.

Laing pulled back and removed the speculum. He quickly inserted two gloves fingers inside of her and started palpating the inside of her vagina, his other hand pressing down on her abdomen.

“Feels normal as well. Mrs. Miller, I don’t think you’re the cause for not getting pregnant in this relationship. I hope you don’t mind my honesty, but you are a perfectly healthy young woman, currently in the fertile phase of your cycle. Nevertheless, I doubt that if you had intercourse with your husband right now, you would become pregnant. I am convinced he is not able to get you pregnant. I think someone else could, though,” he said.

Rosie tried to register what he was saying. So, she was healthy, and Harry was the problem? It just confirmed what she had been suspecting all along.

However, there was something else that caught her attention. Laing was still seated between her legs, his fingers still deep inside of her. He was moving them slightly, in and out, just a few millimeters, but she could feel it. And it felt good. Really good.

“S…someone else?” she finally asked when the rest of that statement became clear to her.

He wouldn’t… he couldn’t… could he?

“Yes, someone else. Any fertile man would do, but there is one right here who would be happy to oblige if you’d agree,” he replied, moving his fingers a little more.

She should have been outraged. She should have gotten up from the chair, pulled her pants back on and she should have left. But Rosie didn’t.

She wanted a child. She wanted Harry to finally shut up. And right here, at this moment, she wanted Laing.

He was eying her face, his fingers keeping their slow rhythm.

“Yes,” she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows.

“What was that? I need your explicit consent, Mrs. Miller,” he said, smiling down at her.

“Yes. Please. Get me pregnant,” she said, panting a little.

Laing hummed, a sound that was oddly sensual. His fingers sped up.

“I will have to get you wet first and open you up a little. I want you to enjoy this,” he stated.

His fingers became faster and there was an embarrassingly wet sound to be heard. His other hand, that was not clad in a latex glove wandered down her body as well. He used that hand to spread her folds open and was watching his as his fingers continued their assault on her body.

“We’re getting there. I’ll just have to play with your adorable little pussy a little longer before you’re ready for me,” he purred.

Rosie couldn’t believe this was happening, but at that moment, she didn’t care how embarrassed she should be. It all felt awfully nice.

He brought the fingers of his naked hand to her clit and started rubbing slow circles. Her hips bucked up from the chair of their own volition and he chuckled. She sighed.

“Do you like that? Does is feel good? I bet it does. You’re creaming all over my fingers,” he stated.

She was close, her legs even started to shake, but then he withdrew. Before she could hold it back, a pouty moan left her lips.

“Patience! I’ll be with you in a moment. Or… _in_ you,” Laing joked, and only then did she see that he had gotten rid of the glove and was fumbling with his trousers.

Her eyes went wide when she saw him. His shaft was thick, long and veiny and his balls were big and heavy. He grinned at her when she looked up.

“Now, let me help you. Let me get you pregnant, round with child,” he said, dragging the tip of his cock through her wetness.

Rosie twitched at the contact and tried to press forward, but the stirrups held her in place. Instead of penetrating her, Laing pushed her legs further apart. The chair held her like this, open and vulnerable, for him to do with as he pleased. It was thrilling and incredibly arousing.

Laing stood between her legs, his cock resting on her mound. Rosie couldn’t help but stare. It looked like he would go straight into her belly if he penetrated her. She wasn’t sure she could take him.

He must have seen the doubt on her face.

“Shh, don’t worry. He will fit. He will go deep, but you will be able to handle him. You’ll enjoy it. And then I’ll fill you up with my seed, shooting it deep inside you so it takes root. Do you want that?” he asked.

Rosie nodded frantically.

“Yes. Yes, please, fill me!” she begged, not caring how pathetic she may sound.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he replied.

Rosie yelped when he thrust forward. It was one strong, long push and he was seated balls deep. She could feel his sack against her flesh. Laing looked down where they were joined.

“See, you could take me, all of me. You’re doing so good,” he stated.

Instead of withdrawing, he made a grinding motion with his hips that had her seeing stars. It was a strange mix of pleasure and pain as he was pressing against her cervix. Laing withdrew slowly, watching.

“I can see your wetness covering me. My cock is shiny with your juices,” he said seductively.

His hands went to her hips, holding her when he started a slow rhythm of pushing in and pulling out.

Rosie’s breathing became heavy and she tried to suppress her moans as best as she could.

“Don’t worry, nobody will hear you. You can be as loud as you want,” he encouraged her, and she groaned when he thrusted harder.

His hands wandered to her legs in the stir ups and he started caressing her thighs, all the while keeping up a steady rhythm.

“How does it feel to be this open for me? For your doctor? This is a medical procedure, Mrs. Miller, we’re just doing this for your benefit,” he kept talking.

Rosie didn’t mind. His voice was beautiful and melodic and the naughty things he said to her only made her that much hornier. The chair started to squeak when his thrusts became faster and faster, the wet slapping sound of their flesh colliding filling the room.

“I’m close. I’ll fill you up, my sperm will be dripping out of you. I have to come first, but then you have to come for me. Your orgasm will help my seed taking root,” he said and brought his fingers to her clit, not starting slowly but flicking them quickly over her excited button of joy.

Rosie moaned. The feeling of his big hard cock dragging against her insides, his balls slapping against her rear repeatedly, the look of his beautiful face in extasy that she was partly responsible for… and the feeling of being restrained and exposed, of being unable to close her legs even if she’d have wanted to, it all helped to bring her to the edge of pleasure. She could feel herself clenching down on him.

Laing groaned and threw his head back.

“Oh yes, that’s it. Come for me, squeeze me, make me cum with your delicious pussy,” he said through clenched teeth.

With a gasp, he came, pushing as deeply as possible.

She could feel him blowing his load deep inside of her, the warmth covering her inner walls.

“Oh yes, take it! Take it all,” he moaned.

With a soft wail, she came, feeling herself clamping down on his invading flesh. He was still hard inside of her and waited until he started to soften.

Slowly, he pulled out.

“Lean back,” he instructed, and the seat was lowered so she was lying back with her legs in the air.

She watched him focusing on the place where Laing his seed was leaking from her, slowly dripping down between her ass cheeks, his expression a little dark, but also excited. His fingers were quick to scoop up the white fluid and push it back in.

“Stay like this for a little. It will help with the impregnation. I’ll write up a short report for you about you being healthy, though I won’t mention our little tryst. When I’m done, I’ll let you down from the chair again,” he said and without waiting for a reply, he walked over to the basin at the wall and washed his hands, leaving her lying there, exposed and dripping his spend.

She couldn’t do anything about it, but it was weirdly arousing.

Apparently, Laing thought so too. Ten minutes later, he was done with his report and stood between her spread legs again.

Two of his fingers were stroking through her folds, holding her open to his view.

“That was a decent load, but I think you could use another one. What do you say?” he asked and to her utter astonishment, he was already tenting his trousers again.

“I would be happy to get another treatment, doctor,” she replied cheekily.

When he grinned at her, her heart hammered away in her chest. He hurriedly shoved his pants down and with a quick thrust, he was buried inside of her again. The second time, Laing took a bit longer, playing with her clit and her folds, varying his pace. However, when she was close to bursting, he sped up as well and they came together.

A few minutes later, Rosie was pulling her panties back up, blushing as she felt the wetness between her legs. Laing had told her to leave it there and only to wash it off that evening. Well, he was the expert.

Before she left, he called her name again.

“Mrs. Miller? I think you should return every week for the next, let’s say six weeks, to receive this treatment. Just to make sure you’re pregnant. Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked, his eyes gleaming.

Blushing, Rosie nodded.

“Excellent. Please talk to my secretary about our regular appointments,” he said and with that, she was dismissed.

Rosie would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to more of his treatment. She grinned. It was mutually beneficial for them both. And she wouldn’t mind if her child got his eyes. At all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
